An operating room light fixture with two lighting units is known from DE 199 56 337 A1, in which a first lighting unit having a first light source and an external reflector is arranged after a second lighting unit having a second light source and an internal reflector in the direction in which the light emerges. The operating room light fixture has a control unit, which detects the failure of the first lighting unit and switches over to the second lighting unit as a function of a sensor signal. The first lighting unit acting as a main lighting unit is replaced now by the second light unit as a reserve lighting unit because of its defect.
An operating room light fixture with a light fixture housing, in which a lighting unit with a light source is arranged, is known from DE 101 19 215 A1. On the side facing the operating area, the light fixture housing has a handle, by means of which the operator (surgeon) can direct the lighting unit toward the area to be lit in the operating area. The operating room light fixture is fastened to a ceiling of the operating room by means of a suspension in an articulated manner. Operating elements are provided in a wall box fastened to a wall of the operating room for the remote operation of the operating room light fixture, the operating signals being transmitted to the operating room light fixture by means of a transmitter-receiver unit in a wireless manner. The drawback of the prior-art operating room light fixture is the relatively limited operating comfort.